Prince Mak
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Prince Mak (프린스맥) *'Nombre real:' Henry Mak Prince *'Nombre chino:' Mai Heng Li (麦亨利) *'Profesión:' Cantante y Bailarín *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Sydney, Australia *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Familia: '''Padres, Hermano mayor (Duo Liang) y Hermana menor (Annie) *'Agencia:' - Biografía Nació en Australia el 24 de mayo en 1990, viviendo en el suburbio de Liverpool, su familia es originaria de China. En el 2010 fue reclutado por la agencia JYP Entertaiment, durante una gira de audiciones en Australia para estar en un nuevo grupo de K-pop, mientras enseñaba baile en "Crossover Dance Studio" en Sydney, pero no aceptó ya que aún estaba estudiando y sus padres no lo aprobaron, ademas consideraba que era una vida muy dura. En el año 2012 decide viajar a China, donde participó en varios programas de baile y fue así como obtuvo el interés de Jackie Chan quien luego lo invita a audicionar para su agencia. Luego de pasar la audición se mudó a Corea como miembro oficial de JJCC, 6 meses antes de debutar. Películas *Operation Red Sea (2018) *'2013:' ''"Who is Who is Who" (谁是谁的谁) Programas de TV *'2012:' "The Dance & The voice" China (09.09.2014) *'2013:' "So you think you can dance" (China) *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (15.10.2014 junto a Eddy) *'2014:' (SBS) Star King (29.11.14, junto a Eddy) *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (15.10.2014 y 10.12.2014 junto a Eddy) *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club - End of the Year Special (29.12.14, junto a Alex, Bipa y Eddy) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) Bring it On (03.04.15, junto a Eddy ) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) Kpop Korner (18.03.15, junto a Eddy) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (Desde el 14.04.15, como Co-Host, junto a Eddy) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) Bring it On (08.05.15, junto a One Kind) *'2015:' (KBS) KiriKiri boys-Mad for MusicBank (desde 05.10.15 junto a Eddy) Programas de Radio *'2014:' (SBS) PopAsia Radio (01.05.14) y (14.05.14) *'2014:' (SBS) PopAsia Radio (09.10.14, junto a Eddy) *'2014:' (TBS) The Steve Hatherly Show (31.10.14, junto a San Cheong y Simba) *'2014:' (MBC) True Colors Radio '偶像本色' (14.11.14, junto a Zhou Yi Xuan, Li Wen Han y Wang Yi Bo de UNIQ) *'2014-2015:' (Arirang Radio) Kpoppin (Desde el 10.09.14, como Invitado especial semanal, junto a Eddy) *'2015:' (SBS) PopAsia Radio (16.04.15) *'2015:' (SBS) PopAsia Radio (Desde el 21.04.15, como DJ) Curiosidades *'Ex grupo K-Pop:' JJCC **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín *'Educación:' **Macquarie Fields High School **Universidad de New South Wales (Licenciado en artes y música) *'Hobbies:' Baile, Beatboxing, Tocar la guitarra, Lucha y Artes marciales. *'Idiomas: '''Inglés,Cantonés, Mandarín y Coreano (medio) *'Instrumentos: Guitarra. *'''Talento especial: Baile y su endorfina infinita. hormona aliada con los sentimientos *'Nacionalidad:' chino-australiano. *Nació en Australia, viviendo en el suburbio de Liverpool hasta 2012, año en el cual decide viajar a China. *Si no fuera un cantante le gustaría ser un astronauta. *La primera vez que soñó con ser cantante fue cuando tenia 7 o 8 años. *Su sobrenombre es xiao mai (小麦), básicamente “Pequeño Mak”. *Fue el último en ser integrado al grupo después de ser reclutado por Jackie Chan, entreno durante 5 meses antes de debutar. *Participó en un programa de baile en China llamado "The Dance & The Voice" donde bailo una canción interpretada por su hermano quien participó en "The voice China" en 2012 (Video) fue así como obtuvo el interés de Jackie. *Es daltónico. *Cuando niño aprendió a tocar el piano y además tocó el bajo en una banda. Posteriormente comenzó a interesarse por el Hip Hop. *Entró a la Universidad a estudiar Artes con especialización en Música, pero hizo creer a sus padres que estudiaba Psicología, ya que ellos no estaban de acuerdo en que se dedicara a la música. *Fue profesor de baile en Crossover Dance Studio en Goulburn Street, Sydney. *Cuando vivía en Australia fue reclutado por JYP Entertainment quienes hacieron audiciones en Sydney para encontrar jovenes para estar en un grupo K-Pop, pero no aceptó porque no estaba interesado y consideraba que era una vida muy dura. *Fue el único que no apareció en el MV del single debut "At First" puesto que sufrió un accidente, sin embargo actualmente se encuentra bien de salud y realiza las promociones del single junto a sus compañeros. *Solía subir covers de canciones a youtube antes de debutar en JJCC. *Puede hacer beatboxing y tocar la guitarra a la vez. *Era un Co-Host ocasional del programa Pops in Seoul junto a Eddy *Tiene su propio programa de radio en la estación australiana internacional de SBS "Pop Asia" llamado "The Prince Mak Hour" todos los martes a las 7:00 pm *Apareció con una youtuber llamada Wengie para el especial Día de San Valentín y lo publicó en su canal de Youtube https://youtu.be/Y_H18z2Vf6o. *Actualmente tiene una infección en el oído medio, por lo cual tiene que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente, aprovechando de que hicieron sus conciertos en Australia él decidió quedarse en este para afrontar este amargo momento acompañado de sus padres y seres queridos. *No participó en el comeback y promociones de ToDay debido a que se encuentra descansando y recuperándose de su tympanitis. *Su colega de trabajo E.co anunció en una entrevista que estará presente en el Debut de JJCC en Japón después de su recuperación de su infección. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Prince Mak1.jpg Prince Mak2.jpg Prince Mak3.jpg Prince Mak4.jpg Prince Mak5.jpg Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín